Thank You
by Showfan06
Summary: Something I wrote in memory of the events of 911. I wrote it as if the men from Station 51 had gathered to remember that day.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them._

_AN: Any feedback, good, bad or indifferent is appreciated._

Thank you

Erin James

September 11, 2006

The men of LA County Station 51's A shift have not worked together in quite a few years. Then shift Captain Hank Stanley is now retired Battalion Chief Hank Stanley. Engineer Mike Stoker is now retired Captain Mike Stoker. Firefighter Chet Kelly is now the engineer for his former shift, although he could test up he decided he never wanted to. Firefighter Marco Lopez had medically retired due to injuries suffered in the line of duty. Paramedic Roy Desoto is now Captain Roy Desoto and paramedic Johnny Gage had followed his partner into the role of Captain.

As the men had ever since that mournful September day the former shift mates once again gathered at someone's house. This year it was Roy's turn to host the "family" gathering. Knowing that the boys would want some time alone Roy's wife Joanne left the house for the day.

Twelve noon in LA

The former shift mates all arrived at the Desoto household at the same time after attending memorial services in the morning. Each was wearing full dress uniform. Even Hank, Marco, and Mike were in uniform to show their solidarity with those still serving.

Hank spoke solemnly, "Even after all these years we have the same timing."

Mike said quietly, "We always will Hank."

Roy saw his former shift mates walking up the sidewalk and opens his door. He smiled even though it didn't make it to his eyes. "Hi guys."

Marco replied, "Hi Roy."

Chet smiled, "Hi Cap."

Mike said, "Hi Roy."

Hank smiled sadly, "Hi pal. Man I am not going to ever get used to calling you and Johnny Captains."

The guys laughed. Johnny said solemnly, "Hi Pally."

"Hi Junior."

The guys walked in the house.

Mike spoke first, "Roy, remind me to thank Joanne for not being here today."

Roy said solemnly, "It was her idea Mike. She knew we would want some time as A shift."

Roy closed the door as A shift headed for his living room. Roy had rearranged the furniture so it was in somewhat of a circle the night before in anticipation of the gathering. Roy headed for his chair, Johnny took Joanne's chair. Mike and Hank took the love seat and Marco and Chet had the couch.

Hank didn't even have to ask if anybody has anything they want to say as it all starts to spill out.

Marco spoke first with a slight catch in his voice, "Five years my lord."

Johnny's voice also had a catch in it, "It still feels like yesterday."

Chet shuddered as Mike spoke, "Doing our job and knowing full well…"

Hank finished Mike's thought, "They'd do it again if called upon."

Chet spoke angrily, "Senseless damn violence."

Roy added sadly, "A country united that day."

As the events of the day and what it marked caught up with the guys, the normally strong crew had unshed tears swimming in their eyes.

Hank spoke solemnly but with a catch in his voice, "343."

Marco added emotionally, "May we never forget."

Roy struggled with his emotions as he said, "So many lost that day and since in the war on terror. Taps brings tears to my eyes because I know many times in those days and even as it echoes today it means a final farewell to a fallen hero."

Before anybody else had the chance to say anything there is a slight knock at the door. Roy quickly pulled his emotions together and stood to answer the door.

Roy caught his breath one last time to make sure he can speak and opened the door.

The young woman on the porch asked, "Captain Desoto?"

Roy was startled, "Yes?"

Something in Roy's voice made the rest of A shift turn toward Roy.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to startle you. I stopped by your firehouse and was told that you were off today."

The former full time paramedic kicked in in Roy. "Is everything okay ma'am? Would you like to come in?"

The woman replied, "Yes everything is okay sir and yes thank you I would like to come in. I was hoping to track down some of your former shift mates."

Hank called out from the living room, "Ma'am you found us all in one place."

Roy opened the door for the young woman who stepped inside. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Roy and the young woman walked into the living room. By now the guys were completely confused. The young woman addressed them, "I am sorry I didn't mean to startle any of you. I know what today means to you and I just wanted to deliver something. I have been dropping these off all around the city today as well as putting it up online. I stopped by Captain Desoto's station and the shift that is on duty said he was off and getting together with his old shift."

Mike said, "Present and accounted for ma'am."

"Gentlemen would you mind if I read what I wrote before I hand you each a copy?"

Hank replied, "No ma'am, go right ahead."

"Okay thank you sir."

Roy and the rest of the guys gathered together on and around the couch as the young woman stood in the middle of the living room. "I wrote this just today. A simple thank you for those who do a thankless job. Tragedy strikes and they respond today like they did that day in 2001."

The guys could feel their breath catch in their throats as they realized the young woman had written a tribute. She continued, "Thank you two words that mean so much yet are not heard enough. Thank you to the civilian responders who bravely put their lives on the line. To rescue friends, neighbors, loved ones from those towers and the  
Pentagon."

By now the A shift family was once again struggling with their emotions as they listened and took to heart the words the young woman was saying. "Thank you to the men and women of all the branches of the armed services. Blue, Green, Red and White united that day to work together and save who they could. Sadly some fell but the memory of those who fell that day gives those who live on a drive and fight. In New York 343 lost their lives that day 343 men and women who would gladly do it all over again. Taps was heard many times in those days and it echoes today may the families of those lost on that awful day find strength in those mournful notes. May they realize their loved one did not die in vain and did die doing a job that they loved."

It was all the guys could do to keep from losing complete control of their emotions. The woman continued, "As we remember the fallen today remember to stop and say thank you. EMTs, firefighters, policemen, military don't hear it enough. So I say it now for all of those who say silent thank yous but never bring the words to their mouth. From the heart of the daughter of a retired Senior Master Sergeant, United States Air Force to all first responders civilian and military and to all active duty and reserve members of the military that protects our nation. Here's my simple thank you to all of you."

The young woman finished and looked each member of the group in the eyes. "Thank you all."

The young woman handed each man an autographed copy of what she had just read with a hand written message that simply said Thank You on it.

Being the only one who has a small enough knot to speak around, Mike looks the young woman in the eye as he struggled with his emotions. "You are so very welcome. Thank you so much for those heartfelt words."

"You're very welcome sir. Captain Desoto, thank you for inviting me into your home. I must go now I have other stations to drop this off at."

Roy forced the golf ball size knot down in his throat. "You're welcome ma'am."

Roy stood and walked the young woman to the door. Once he saw the young woman out, Roy closed the door and walked back into the living room. Together the guys give each other a hug as they finally let the unshed tears fall. After crying for a while the guys settle down but still keep a good grip on each other.

Hank was the first to find his voice, "Somebody actually said thank you."

Chet added, "I say it every time."

Johnny spoke up, "I am only confused by one line. Red, Green, Blue, White?"

Roy answered his best friend, "They are colors from the uniforms of the different branches of the military, Johnny. Red for the Marine Corps, Green for the Army, Blue for the Air Force and White for the Navy."

"Ah okay."

Having the heard words of the simple thank you written by a young woman none of them had ever met the guys settled in for a day of remembrance in honor of all of those lost on that mournful day.

_Authors Note: The poem included in this story is something I wrote the afternoon of September 11, 2006 while listening to the various tributes and memorials on TV. Thanks for reading this, I am still new at the fan fiction thing but I hope to get better with time. Here is the poem uninterrupted. Erin_

A simple Thank You

A simple thank you for those who do a thankless job  
Tragedy strikes and they respond today like they did that day in 2001.

Thank you two words that mean so much yet are not heard enough.

Thank you to the civilian responders who bravely put their lives on the line

To rescue friends, neighbors, loved ones from those towers and the Pentagon.

Thank you to the men and women of all the branches of the armed services. Blue, Green, Red and White united that day to work together and save who they could. Sadly some fell but the memory of those who fell that day gives those who live on a drive and fight. In New York 343 lost their lives that day 343 men and women who would gladly do it all over again. Taps was heard many times in those days and it echoes today may the families of those lost on that awful day find strength in those mournful notes. May they realize their loved one did not die in vain and did die doing a job that they loved.

As we remember the fallen today remember to stop and say thank you. EMTs, firefighters, policemen, military don't hear it enough. So I say it now for all of those who say silent thank yous but never bring the words to their mouth. From the heart of the daughter of a retired Senior Master Sergeant, United States Air Force to all first responders civilian and military and to all active duty and reserve members of the military that protects our nation. Here's my simple thank you to all of you


End file.
